paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Library of the Vastna Nerada
This is the beginning episode of the 2nd series of my crossovers where the PAW Patrol, Ryder, and a recently regenerated Milo have to survive the starving Vastna Nerada, aka the shadows that eat the flesh, on The Library (the planet) for until Milo's TARDIS rebuilds the interior. All characters/objects/robots belong to their respected owner(s). K-9-5 belongs to me, inspiration for him comes from Doctor WHO. Milo is also my OC, my real world person maybe? Dirge is Chaseisonthecase's awesome OC. Tundra is Tundrathesnowpup's awesome OC. As a recap of what happened last time, the Earth got stolen, Milo's TARDIS mutated into a Type 40 hybrid, and later the Earth got put back into place, Milo went back into the Time War, and Ryder and the PAW Patrol sent his TARDIS back to him, and Milo regenerated and literally went out with a BANG!!! Then they got teleported through the Time Vortex to The Library (the planet). Chase: Where are we? Ryder: I don't know. Rocky: Hey look, it's K-9-5. Maybe he's the reason why we're here. Dirge: But K-9-5's battery needs replacing. Rocky: I have batteries in my truck. I'll give you the batteries in my truck when we get back home. Dirge: Do you have any triple Hs? Rocky: No, why? Dirge: That's the type of battery K-9-5 takes. Rocky: Oh. Then all of the sudden, the door of a "random closet" opens from the inside and a man steps out, inside the "closet" were broken roundels, a damaged console, fire, broken glass, and circuits everywhere. The man closes the door of the "closet." Ryder: Who are you? Man: (in a Southern Louisiana accent) Ryder! Pups! K-9-5! It's so good to see you all again. (I am bad at writing in certain accents, so just imagine it in the accent) Ryder: Do I know you? Man: You don't recognize me? Oh, of course, my 3rd regeneration. My 4th self. Sorry, I should have predicted that you wouldn't recognize me. I think a look at my TARDIS will make you relies who I am. (Steps to the side) Ryder: (looks at the "closet") (thinks) Closet+man coming out, wait random closet+man coming out+"TARDIS"+regeneration=Milo! (Speaking) Milo, is that you? The man, now revealed to be Milo: Yep, that's me. Ryder: You've come back from the Time War. Milo: Yeah, mainly because I missed you all and I faced my nightmares. Ryder: Good for you. Anyways, Milo, K-9-5 stopped working. Dirge: He stated that his power supply was failing. He needs a new battery, but we don't have any triple Ns. Milo: You wouldn't, since their a kind of nuclear battery that were readily available in the 51st century. This one is warn out. (Goes over to and opens up K-9-5, takes out the dead triple N and pockets it, takes a out fully charged, new triple N out of his pocket, and puts the new triple N into K-9-5) That should do it. (Presses K-9-5's on button) Rocky: Why do you keep nuclear batteries in your pocket? Milo: I'll explain later. K-9-5: Systems activating. Tundra: (never saw K-9-5 actually working) What is it? (A little nervous) Milo: (goes over to Tundra) Hello, who are you? Tundra: I'm Tundra. I'm a member of the PAW Patrol. Milo: I can see that. I'm Milo. I'm a Timelord from the planet Galifrey in the constellation of Kastoberus. I am a friend of Ryder. Tundra: What's that thing you repaired? K-9-5: I am K-9-5, the PAW Patrol's Computing Robot "Pup." Tundra: So your K-9-5. K-9-5: Affirmative. Milo: Lets see where we are. (Looks forward and walks into a bookcase, falls down) Everybody (except for Milo): (runs over to Milo) Are you okay? Milo: Steerings a bit off. (Gets back up, walks over to a terminal) So thats where we are. Rubble: Where? Milo: We're on a planet called The Library. The whole planet is a massive library. I'd say the year is somewhere in the 51st century. And this is after the Vastna Nerada hatched, judging by the fact that there is a skeleton in a spacesuit that's walking over to us. Wait a minute! Ryder: What? Milo: Skeleton in a spacesuit that's walking over to us?! The Vastna Nerada! STAY IN THE LIGHT AND RUN!!!!!! They all start running, making sure they stayed in the light, while they were being perused by the Vastna Nerada animated skeleton in a spacesuit. Neural relay on spacesuit: (the voice of Proper Dave) Hey, who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights? (Keeps repeating) When they get to a spot where there was a bright spot, they stopped to catch their breath. Ryder: Why didn't we just go into your TARDIS? Milo: It's rebuilding the interior. When I regenerated, the force of the energy was so great, you could say I literally went out with a BANG. The whole console room was damaged so badly, that the TARDIS is in the process of rebuilding. (Pulls out the key, which had a golden glowed for a few seconds) Well that was quick. Zuma: What was quick? What awe you talking about? Milo: The interior of my TARDIS is finished rebuilding. We need to get to my TARDIS, but we can't just run past "Mr. Bones". Ryder: Chase, find an alternative exit. Chase: Chase is on the case. (Starts looking for another exit) Skye: (not looking where she was going, bumps into a bookcase, and a book falls, missing her by an inch or 2) Huh? What's this? Ryder and Chase: (run over to Skye) Skye, are you okay? Skye: I'm okay, I just knocked a book off the bookcase and it missed me. Chase: Phew. I was so worried. Milo: (interrupts them) There's time for that later. Right now, we need to run. "Bone-Daddy's" here. (If you don't get the reference, It's from Nightmares Before Christmas, "Bone-Daddy" was at least one of Jack Skeleton's nickname.) Neural relay: (voice of Proper Dave) Hey, who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights? (Repeating) They all ran from the Vastna Nerada animated skeleton in a spacesuit, until they had gotten to the area that the 10th Doctor and Donna Noble met River Song for the first time, and also met the other people on the trip to The Library (the planet). They stopped to catch their breath again. Milo: We need to get back to my TARDIS but how are we suppose to get past "Mr. Bones" now? Ryder: I don't know. Pups, you need to find an exit. A bit of searching later: Chase and K-9-5 go over to a possible exit. Chase: Hey K-9-5, do you think this could be a way out? K-9-5: Affirmative, Master. Chase: (clears throat to get Ryder's attention) Ryder: (does not notice the attempt and continues to search) K-9-5: (Goes over to Milo) Master. Milo: (doesn't look at K-9-5) What is it K-9-5? K-9-5: Master Chase and I have found a potential exit. Milo: (stops searching) Good job, show me where it is. K-9-5 and Milo go over to where Chase was. Milo: (notices that it says "The Shop") This just might be it. Ryder, Chase and K-9-5 might have found the way out. Everyone, except for Chase, K-9-5, and Milo, goes over to where Chase, K-9-5, and Milo are. Then suddenly, from behind them came a voice that said: Hey, who turned out the lights? Milo: (looks at the source of the voice) "Bone-Daddy's" back! Everybody in! Everybody enters the room. Milo: Just as I thought. A teleport device. If I just set the coordinates correctly... Now, Chase, Marshall, and Dirge, get on the pads, please. Chase: Why? Milo: This is a teleport, and I'm teleporting you in front of my TARDIS. Chase: Okay. Chase and Dirge get on 2 of the pads, Marshall trips and knocks the 2 off. Marshall: Sorry Chase. Sorry Dirge. The 2 forgive Marshall and all 3 get on the 3 pads, and get teleported in front of Milo's TARDIS. Milo: Now Skye, Rocky, and Rubble. Those 3 get on the pads and teleport in front of Milo's TARDIS, right behind the first 3. Milo: Next is Zuma, Tundra, and Ryder. The 2 pups and 1 human listed get on the pads, and get teleported behind the the second 3. Milo: And finally, K-9-5 and me. Milo and K-9-5 get on the pads and Milo uses his Sonic Screwdriver to tell the teleport to activate. The coordinates slipped a little and Milo and K-9-5 were teleported into the new console room. Milo: (to the TARDIS) You've really outdone yourself. (opens the doors) Well come on in. They all come in, and of course close the door, and everyone, except Milo, K-9-5, and Tundra, looked in awe at the new TARDIS interior. The new interior was like the 12th Doctor's TARDIS interior (series 8), but the time rotor (the glass inside at least) looked like what the 10th Doctor had in his time rotor, but with the same warmer orange light of the 12th's. Tundra: It's bigger on the inside. Zuma: It's called the TAWDIS. That stands for Time and Welative Dimension In Space. Tundra: (Translating "Welative" as "Relative") It's a closet that's bigger on the inside and is called the TARDIS. Everyone else (except Milo and K-9-5, including Zuma): It's wonderful! Milo: I just need to get something. Be right back. (Goes down a corridor, and comes back with what looks like a surviving roundel of the previous interior, a device for cutting, some electronics, and a plaque) I'm back. Ryder: What are you going to do with that stuff? Milo: This. (Cuts a hole in a hexagon thing, forgot what it's called, that's the size of the roundel he brought, wired up the electronics and putting them in the hole, put the roundel in the hole, and last, but not least, put the plaque under the roundel) Done. (Bursts into laughter) Ryder and the pups go over to the newly installed roundel and read the plaque. When they read the plaque, they also burst into laughter. The plaque under the roundel said: The Honorary Roundel (A.K.A. The Round Thing) After they all had a good laugh at the silly plaque, Milo sets the coordinates, and pulls the dematerialization lever. TARDIS internal flight sound effect starts playing. Milo starts working on the Chameleon Circuit. They all exit, and Tundra is astounded for the second and third times, second being that it moved, third is the change in appearance. Milo: We're at the Lookout, just 5 seconds after you were sent to The Library. Ryder: What are you going to do now? Milo: I'm use to living on just one planet for most of the time, and that would usually be my home world, but since Galifrey is lost, if not destroyed, I'll just take residence within Adventure Bay. Oh, and by the way, Ryder can I see your Pup-pad? Ryder: Sure. (Hands over the Pup-pad) What are you going to do with it? Milo: Give it a modification. (Uses his Sonic Screwdriver on the Pup-pad and gives it back to Ryder) Ryder: Thanks. (Immediately gets a call from someone unknown, and decides to answer it) Hello, Ryder here. Person on the other side: Watson... Ryder: What's he talking about? Milo: Let me see that. (Listens to it) The first telephone call. Just hang up, before you end up telling him about the present, since your talking to someone whose been dead for a few centuries at least. Ryder hung up on the creator of the telephone. Milo: (points and uses his Sonic Screwdriver on all the puptags) (walks off) 30 minutes later (same day): Rocky was going over to his truck to get something, where inside his truck is a surprise from Milo. Rocky: My truck bigger on the inside! 15 minutes later (still the same day): An evil robotic dog has come back, due to some bizarre reason. This evil robot was going to the Lookout. This robot was a evil alternate of K-9-5. This robot was... 9-K-5! Now with a more darker look. Previous: Series 1, The Stolen Earth/The Journey's End (PAW Patrol experience) Next: 9-K-5's Return Category:Stories by WALL-E-Lover Category:Crossovers Category:Doctor WHO Crossovers Category:Episodes